monster_promfandomcom-20200214-history
Scott Howl
Introduction= "Scott Howl (21), a werewolf athlete who compensated for his rather small brain with a stupidly huge heart." ''' '- Scott's introduction'' Scott Howl is one of six main love interests in Monster Prom. He is voiced by Arin Hanson (@egoraptor). Appearance Scott is a werewolf, and he has slightly pointy ears and a brown tail. He is buff. His hair is a medium brown color, and he has facial hair, as well as hair on his arms and chest. His eyes are dark blue. =Outfits= Scott's default outfit is a red and white varsity jacket on top of a plain white tee with blue jeans. His alternate outfit is a red plaid shirt and a pair of blue jeans. His sleeves are rolled up above elbow length. His shoes are brown laced boots. When at the Auditorium during a turn, his costume is a tree with several prop birds nesting in it. He has blue pants and white sneakers on underneath the tree. His prom attire is a rich blue suit jacket with a black trim and a handkerchief in a chest pocket over a white button up shirt with a black bow-tie. He is wearing black pants with a matching cummerbund. His summer themed outfit from the F*ckin' Hot Update was an unbuttoned red Hawaiian shirt, revealing his chest. He had on two necklaces, one with shark teeth on it, and one with wood beads on it. He was wearing blue jeans and light brown sandals. The That October Holiday update gave Scott a Halloween costume based on Blobert. Scott wore nothing but white underwear and a backwards blue baseball cap. His body was covered in orange slime in places, such as on his shoulder or arm. Scott's The Gift Update outfit was a red sweater reading "Happy Christmas", white and dark blue varsity jacket, and blue pants. He had dark blue earmuffs on, and had snow on his head and shoulders. Stat Requirements Where the other romanceable monsters require a certain amount of specific stats in order to successfully ask them to prom (given stats aren't overridden by a secret ending), Scott has no stat requirements other than getting a certain amount of hearts with him, which is an invisible stat that isn't easily traceable. |-|Gallery= Gallery scott-ending-success.png|Scott's Prom Outfit. scott-ending-failure.png|Scott rejecting the player. Scottcoke.jpg |Secret COKE Ending. Scottfurry.jpg |Secret FURRY Ending. Scott Family Ending.png |Secret FAMILY Ending. Identity.png|Scott in Zoe's IDENTITY ending FellowStudent.jpg|Scott in the FELLOW STUDENT ending Endingorgy.jpg|Scott in the ORGY ending Fourthwall.png|Scott in the FOURTH WALL ending Pollyscottprankmasterz.jpg|Scott and Polly in the PRANK MASTERZ ending Pmp16.jpg|Scott and Polly in the PRANK MASTERZ ending Miranda Death 2.JPG|Scott at Miranda's funeral in the EEL ending Yellow scott.png|Polaroid with Oz. Oz and Scott.png|Polaroid with Oz. (Second Term) Red scott.png|Polaroid with Amira. Green scott.png|Polaroid with Brian. Blue scott.png|Polaroid with Vicky. Vicky and Scott.png|Polaroid with Vicky. (Second Term) icon_npc_scott.png|Scott Head Solo Scott's Alternete.jpg|Scott's Alternete Outfit Scott's auditorium outfit.jpg|Scott's auditorium outfit Scott's Fckin' Hot outfit.jpg|Scott's Fckin' Hot outfit Scott's Gym outfit.jpg|Scott's Gym outfit Scott's Second Term Outfit.jpg|Scott's Second Term Outfit Scott's That October Update Outfit.jpg|Scott's That October Update Outfit Scott's The Gift Update outfit.jpg|Scott's The Gift Update outfit Cancer - Scott.jpg|Scott dressed as a Cancer Liam Polly Scott Damien Fusion.jpg|Fusions of Liam & Polly and Damien & Scott Vera Scott Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Vera and Scott Scott Vicky Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Scott and Vicky Dahlia Scott Fusion.jpg|Fusion of Dahlia and Scott npc_scott_03_default-sharedassets0.assets-326.png|Scott's easter egg outfit from the Monster Camp Demo. mp-scott.gif|Scott sticker by Tom Eccles, from Beautiful Glitch's official Giphy account |-|Personality= Personality Scott loves sports, cheerleading, and being a werewolf. He often cheers on his fellow students, even if the cheerleading isn't necessary or wanted. Even so, Scott never seems bothered or deterred by this. In addition to always trying to support his friends in cheers, he also engages in activities that are stereotypical of dogs, such as digging holes and playing fetch. Scott is also very easily excitable and impressed. Scott is also not very bright. He dislikes words longer than ten letters, and he is often shown having difficulty counting. In addition, he occasionally mentions how he "totally knows how to read," indicating that he may be illiterate. |-|Relationships= =Friends= Damien LaVey: Damien and Scott are in a bro-relationship, doing very masculine things together. This includes playing games, or doing sports. Scott isn't a huge fan of violence, which causes conflict with the trigger/knife/fire-happy Damien. They do support each other, as Damien and Vera get the Wolfpack to stop harassing Scott, and Scott makes sure to cheer Damien on. Liam de Lioncourt: Scott's simplicity and friendliness is a stark contrast to Liam's intelligence and condescending attitude. They are, surprisingly, friends, as seen when they help each other pick out photos for their respective dating profiles. Miranda Vanderbilt: While Scott may not understand much about the feud the Vanderbilts have with the airpeople, he still helps Miranda wage war against them by attempting to cover the sky with water, for example. It does seem like he is influenced by her propaganda, as Miranda is seen convincing him that the airpeople hate sports and such. Polly Geist: Scott and Polly have formed a group called the PRANK MASTERZ together, with the goal of pulling pranks on each other, fellow students, and teachers. They are both fun loving people, which causes them to be fairly close. Unlike Polly, Scott is extremely innocent which causes confusion when Polly talks about things like sex and drugs. Vera Oberlin: Scott is extremely interested in the snakes Vera has on her head. He cheers them on when they eat, making it a sport. While this does annoy Vera, Scott seems unaware of his actions causing her annoyance. Despite this, she is his friend and, along with Damien, helps Scott out of a situation involving the Wolfpack. The Wolfpack: Despite being side characters The Wolfpack and Scott actually have history. In many situations with The Wolfpack Scott will defend their behavior, but at the same time will easily go along with anything the player does to diffuse the situation. The Wolfpack are Scott's cousins, and due to one of the endings from "The Gift" it is learned that Scott and The Wolfpack live together at their grandma's house. |-|Misc.= Trivia * Scott likes the sky and stars, evidenced by in game dialogue and a special after-credits picture with Amira, where they are sitting outside looking at the night sky. * In game, it is shown that if tempted by a treat or reward, he can do almost anything. This includes becoming incredibly intelligent. * Scott is the mascot of his very own Japanese snack line: Scott Snacks. * Scott is shown to be smarter when he is black out drunk * His last name "Howl" is a reference to him being a werewolf * He is a Cancer. * He is allergic to both silver and chocolate, though he still eats chocolate all the time. Category:Characters Category:Love Interest